ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Ten: Heroes of All Ages
Synopsis BTHOAAR Paradox is losing the time war and he took BTHOAAR Ben and BT Ben and had them help fight the rogue Chronosapiens (Clockworks) with their leader, Eon. Plot (BTHOAAR Ben): Come at me! : Three Limax jumped at him, hissing and growling. (Ben): Come on Water Hazard! (he slapped down the Alientrix, an epic transformation taking place as he turns into...) (Ben): ...Yocault! Damn. : Yocault dodged to the side and threw purple wormholes at them, sucking them in. A few more tackled him down but he changed into Electrohacker and shocked them, then into Water Hazard and extinguished them with pressurized water. Ben reverted. (Ben): To easy. The faith within me can not be fiended off as easy as that. : Blake Howard zoomed over (Blake): Ben, we need you back at the main headquarters. Now! (Ben): Alright. : Blake sped off, as it was a hour journey across the planet/moon. : Ben eagerly slapped his Alientrix down again, transforming into XLR8. He started to catch up with Blake, speeding across the planet when BOOM! A giant green explosion occured, rumbling Galvan B. (Blake): BEN! : Ben Ten Universe (BT Diamondhead): Askabur, die! (fires crystals) (Askabur Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PUNY PETROSAPIEN, ASKABUR IS GONNA BASH YOU UP LIKE A MAD BASHER! (BT Diamondhead): Dude, that totally doesn't make sense! (punches him) (AR): Yeah, like THAT hurt! Huh? (Grandpa Max): Ben, defeat him. Stop fooling around. (BT Diamondhead): Okay. (covers Askabur with crystal, then breaks the crystal) (Askabur): Ow! (teleports away) (BT Ben): Aw man! I was just getting started. (Grandpa Max): Well get ready, we are packing. (BT Ben): Yeah, lets-(disappears in a green explosion) (Grandpa): Ben! : Meanwhile, in the BTHOAA Universe (BTHOAAR Ben): Wh-Where am I? (Paradox): The Multiverse...the unknown. (BTHOAAR Ben): You...you told me not to go near you again. You told me your beef was with Eon, not me. So what's your problem now? I ain't fixing your mess. (BT Ben): Whoa. Who are you? And who are you? (BTHOAAR Ben): This goes against every time rule there is. We are in a time war right now and you brought a child into this? (Paradox): Not just any child. Ben Tennyson. : Older Ben stared at younger Ben, angrily (Paradox): I have some explaining to do Benjamin. (BT Ben): Who are you? (Paradox): Professor Paradox. (BTHOAAR Ben): Hugo B. Paradox. Fangblade. You might know Fangblade's as Vladats. Different dimension kid. Anyway he got all the gadgets from thw Chrononavigator, his robot arm. This retro look is his armor plates for the time war, which is assuming why we are here. He knows the outcome of the war, he can travel through time. (BT Ben): Cool! So are you me? That means I'm you. This is so cool! Who am I married to? Do I have kids? Is she hot? (BTHOAAR Ben): She died eight years ago. I had two kids, one died. Things are tough kid. Everyone dies. Once you get over that there isn't much to life. Which is why Paradox died.....seven times by now. (Paradox): The time rules should prevent you from remembering this after we are done, although it may not happen as the time holes in fabric and space itself and ripping and tearing each other apart. Eon, a Chronian Human mutant, has turned the Chronospaiens rogue with, as younger Ben is familiar with, Timelord. (BT Ben): So where is the action? (Paradox): I have temporairly freezed time to explain this to you. Now, let's go back to Earth, in older Benjamin's universe. : There is a flash, then time frozen Earth is seen. It is abandoned. They are in Los Soledad. (BTHOAAR Ben): It ends where it starts. (BT Ben): So if I am correct, we aren't aging right now. (Paradox): Benjamin my dear boy, I'm over six hundred years old. I don't look a day over fifty. : Paradox laughed at this remark, as it was true. Suddenly three Chronosapiens had time traveled in. (BT Ben): Let the games begin. : (Paradox): As I might warn you, one blast will age you to death. Have fun! I am going after Eon. : He teleported faster than they could protest. (BT Ben): Please be Feedback! : He transformed into Upgrade. Older Ben then transformed into Lavathrend. (BT Upgrade): Cool! Who is that? (Lavathrend): How about Lavathrend for starters? (BT Upgrade): Yeah, whatever. (attempts to fuse with the Chronosapiens) Oh man! (Chronosapien): You think it is so-(he is punched by Lavathrend) (Lavathrend): Aaaand...STRIKE! He's out! (BT Upgrade): Lame catchphrase. How can I be THAT lame? Oh, I know. Because you are Gwen in disguise! (detransforms) (Lavathrend): I am really starting to think Paradox made a wrong move by sending this guy here. :Meanwhile, Paradox is busy battling Eon (Paradox): Eon, you know the good guys always win. If they don't, it will ruin the entire continuity of the multiverse! (Eon): But I have a partner. (Paradox): And who is that? (Eon): You do hate being kept in suspense, do you not? (fires time ray) (Paradox, dodging time ray): Yes. It is true. (teleports to behind Eon) Hello! (punches Eon) (Eon): Hunh! (teleports away) :Where the two Bens are (BT Ben): Where is Timelord? :Eon appears (BT Ben): That'll do. C'mon Diamondhead! (transforms) (BT Diamondhead): Oh yeah! (Eon): Hmm, two Ben Tennysons? (Rupture): You got that part wrong. It's Ben Tennyson and Rupture! (melts him) (Eon): Ah ah...(kills him) (BT Diamondhead): No! (BTHOAAR Ben): Rupture... (Eon): Next to die is you, other Ben Tennyson! (Diamondhead): Yeah, like you can kill Diamondhead. (Eon): True. Then I shall kill your Trix! (BT Diamondhead): Great. (protects his emblem with crystal) Oh yeah? (Eon): Then, I shall wait for you to time out. (BT Diamondhead): That's actually pretty smart-for a dummy. (Eon): Grr! (fires a salvo of time rays) (BTHOAAR Ben): I really, really hate you now, me wannabe! (BT Diamondhead, timing out): I don't care! (BTHOAAR Ben): Yeah, I do! (dodges Eon's blasts) (Paradox): Good day. (BT Ben): Took you long enough. (Paradox): I..uh...I was uh...fighting? (BT Ben): Help the big guy! (Paradox): Of course! (teleports to Eon and punches him) (Eon): You always stick to the same tricks, do you not? Timelord! (Paradox): The Chronosapien leader? (Eon): Yes. Behold, the Chronian-Chronosapien Alliance. (Timelord): Ben Tennyson? (BT Ben): Oh man! (Timelord): My Chronosapiens. Eon..... (Eon): The two Ben Tennysons, through wit, have defeated the 3 Chronosapiens you have sent. (Timelord): Aah, of course. They were of little quality. Now, real fighting. (reveals hundreds of Chronosapiens) :BT Ben, BTHOAAR Ben and Paradox get into battle stances (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CHRONOSAPIENS, I AM GONNA SMASH YOU LIKE A SMASHING SMASH MAN! (Chronosapien): That statement has no sensebility to-(he is attacked by Rath) (BT XLR8): Hi, dude! (spins around a Chronosapien) Bye, dude! (Paradox): Timelord. (pauses time) (Timelord): No effect, time walker. I am to powerful to be beaten by a Vladat. (Paradox): Never! But I already know the Bens will win. (Timelord): Really? I can change time. (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PARADOX AND TIMELORD GUY, STOP THAT BLIMEY SMELLY TALK ABOUT MY ZITS! (Timelord): You really think your peasents can win this battle for you Paradox? (Rath): YES! (throws him) (Timelord): So be it. (fires a time ray) (Rath): YOU SHOOT A TIME RAY AT RATH? YOU ARE GONNA PAY! (dodges the time ray) (punches a few Chronosapiens, effectively knocking them out) YEAH! (BT XLR8): Hey guys! (Chronosapiens charge at him) Bye guys! (knocks them out rapidly) Ha! 71 to go! (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, LIL BEN! YOU CANNOT BE THAT EXACT! STOP THAT ANNOYING CATCHPHRASE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! (BT XLR8): I'm smarter than you! (punches more Chronosapiens) (Rath): I WILL BASH UP MORE CHRONOSAPIENS! (punches more Chronosapiens) (BT XLR8): That was fast-for a slowpoke! (attacks more Chronosapiens) (Timelord): No, no, no! (teleports himself, Eon and the other Chroosapiens away) (BT Ben): We rule! We totally rule! (BTHOAAR Ben): No, Ben. (BT Ben): You are starting to sound a lot like my Grandpa. (Eon): The other human speaks the truth...this has barely begun! (Eon's Servants and Chronosapiens): Attack Ben Tennyson and the time walker! We need the Chrononavigator! (BT Ben): Oh man... (Stormfront): Watch and learn Ben. (shocks Eon's Servants) (BT Feedback): Finally! Oh yeah! (zaps a few Chronosapiens and Eon's Servants) (Stormfront): Rock and roll! (creates hail) (Eon's Servants): Cease to complete this action immediately! (BT Ben): Aw man, I timed out! (Stormfront): I can't believe I'm doing this. : Stormfront zapped the Omnitrix, turning it bright green. (Four Arms): Let's get smashing. (Stormfront): Tetramand look away. (Four Arms): Why? The fun is just getting started. : Older Ben transformed into Toepick. Steam vents of the caged mask. His face is revealed, everyone is paralyzed except Ben, who is looking away. Eon blast a time ray at him in desperation. Toepick simply moved out of the way and continued to walk towards the white aliens, shrieking with fear. Demons can be heard laughing. The wails and cries of the trapped souls pierce through the night sky. BTHOAAR Ben reverts. Four Arms bashes four Chronosapiens into each other. (Four Arms): I want that alien. (Ben): You can't control him. He'll tear you apart from the inside. (Four Arms): Sounds like Ghostfreak. : BTHOAAR Ben slapped Four Arms' Omnitrix Symbol, changing him into Articguana. (BT Articguana): Freeze Timelord! : He shot ice at Timelord, freezing him allowing Paradox to go after Eon. Older Ben ran across the street. Ester was there, he saw her, she saw him. They stared at each other for a few moments then Ester went back to Plumbers Base, allowing Older Ben to be distracted and vaporized by Timelord. (BT Articguana): No! (freezes Timelord) (Paradox): Ben! (Timelord, while frozen): I harve defheatred hrim! (Paradox): Then I shall revive him! (recreates him and all aliens vaporised) (Timelord): You have broken the rules of time! (Paradox): The continuum will side with me, tyrannical being! (Timelord): Hmm...(attempts to fire time rays at Arcticguana, who fires a stream of ice, blocking it out) Grr... (BT Arcticguana): Haha! (Waybig): Let's finish this! (punches strongly at Timelord, who teleports away) Damn! (detransforms) I knew it! (BT Articguana): Turn me into my Eon. (Waybig): (sighing) It is a dangerous risk. (BT Articguana): I don't care! (Waybig): Fine. (transforms) Clockwork! : Clockwork hit Articguana's Omnitrix symbol turning him into Eon. (BT Eon): The power...it's unbelievable! I'M AWESOME! (Eon): Yes, now I will take it over! Muahahahahaha : Eon runs into Ben Eon and morphs into him, absorbing him. Timelord blasts Clockwork who redirects it with his own blasts. (Clockwork): You shall not pass, Chronosapien! : He sends out a giant green beam, sending him to another timeline (Eon): Ben help! Shut it human child. (slaps himself) Shut up, stupid Eon! (transforms) (BT Stinkfly): Booyah! (Clockwork): Stop fooling avround. (BT Stinkfly): Buzzkill. (transforms) Come on, Cannonbolt! (BT Ditto): Ditto? Nah, let me change. (Tries to copy when BTHOAAR Clockwork did, transforming) Ripjaws? C-C-Can't breathe! (transforms) Wildvine! Good enough. (shoots vines, tangling Chronosapiens and squeezing them causing the wires to squeeze out, killing them.) I like this. (Clockwork): Don't. Your Florauna might end up being killed. ( transforms) Echo Echo! : Echo Echo sonic screeches, breaking Chronosapiens into pieces. Wildvine screamed, covering his ears then reverting, unconscious. (Echo Echo): Dammit. : Echo Echo duplicated and picked up Wildvine then went into Mr. Baumann's abandoned store. (Paradox, warping in): I must send you both back. Maltruence has sent temporal beasts out on rampage and the Multiverse crashed. This is not over, but it is to dangerous for a child. Ben 10,000, I will see you next season as Maltruence is the main antagonist. (BTHOAAR Ben): Season? I'm on TV? (Paradox, laughing): Of course not. : A green portal arrived and Paradox hovered younger Ben into it. Older Ben saw Max and Gwen through the other side. Paradox opened another portal to Galvan B. (BT Ben): That's it? What about Eon or Timelord? (Paradox): This is my battle Benjamin, not yours. I just needed some assistance as I was overwhelmed with all time travelers around me. (BT Ben): And Maltruence's beasts aren't overwhelming? (Paradox): I said let me handle it. : Through the other side Kevin and Rook are seen. (Paradox): Go. : Ben nods, walking into the portal. (Paradox, to the audience): Now you might think this is the end, but it isn't as the time war has just begun. Just wait and see. Tallyho! : Clockwork blasts Eon, sending Ben out as Stinkfly into the portal and covering him with goo. (Stinkfly): He really needs to change his catchphrase........AAAAAAH! (Paradox): Enough! : He whacks his walking stick on the ground. Hard. It shakes the ground. Eon laughs at the weak attempt. Paradox opens a portal to the Null Void and tackles him in their. Older Ben looks back, but knows now to help. He walks into his portal...and : The End (for now.....) Characters *Ben (BTHOAAR) *Paradox (BTHOAAR) *Ester (BTHOAAR) *Kevin (BTHOAAR) *Rook (BTHOAAR) *Mr. Baumann (Mentioned) *Blake Howard (BTHOAAR) *Ben (BT) *Grandpa Max (BT) *Gwen (BT) Villians *Eon (BTHOAAR) *Timelord *Rogue Chronosapiens *Askabur *Maltruence *Temporal Beasts Aliens Used By BTHOAAR Ben *Yocualt *Electrohacker *Water Hazard *XLR8 *Lavathrend *Rupture *Rath *Stormfront *Toepick *Waybig *Clockwork *Echo Echo By BT Ben *Diamondhead (2x) *Upgrade *XLR8 *Feedback *Four Arms *Articguana *Eon *Stinkfly *Ditto (accidental transformation, selected alien was Cannonbolt) *Ripjaws *Wildvine By Askabur *Rath Trivia *This crossover has a lot of flashbacks (For BTHOAAR Ben at least) *This crossover is out of series for BT Ben as he is transported to the BTHOAAR universe *In BT, this happens right after Shadow Games: Part 2 Category:Crossovers Category:Ben Ten Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Unfinished Articles